MoCCA Arts Fest
Overview Where: New York City, NY When: April 11-12, 2015, (Preceded by Comic and Cartoon Art Week April 6-13) Website: moccafestnyc.tumblr.com About The Museum of Comic and Cartoon Arts Festival is an annual event that takes place over a weekend in New York City, hosted at the 69th Regiment Armory, 68 Lexington Ave. The Society of Illustrators has been organizing the event since its acquisition of the Museum in 2013. For Participants Who can participate? The mission of MoCCA is to promote the understanding and appreciation of comic and cartoon art. They take pride in promoting independent comics, and there is a mix of artists, publishers and institutions represented. How do I get a table? ''' Applications go out in August. Everyone is welcome to apply as long as they are selling some sort of printed comic book, graphic novel, zine, ect. '''How much does it cost to exhibit? During standard registration, half tables range from $210-$290, and full tables range from $330-$420. Early-bird prices, student prices and Society of Illustrator Member prices are all reduced. Technical Stuff Tables are provided. Tables are 6' long for a whole table, or 3' for half. Two chairs are provided for whole table, 1 chair for half. We are not union. The Society staff will set up the Exhibitor Hall on Friday morning, and artists can then set up their merchandise on Friday afternoon. There will be security the entire time that we are in the space, including night. Electrical outlets are very limited and we do the best we can to provide when requested. Signage should not exceed pipe and drape, which is 8 feet high. You can bring food and water, but we will also have this available in the MoCCA Eats cafe. No, nothing can be hung from the ceiling. The ceiling is a few hundred feet from the ground and would take a scissor lift to reach. Yes, there is a freight entrance that is open to exhibitors and vendors only. Books and merchandise must be sent to the Society before hand. Nothing can be sent to the convention site. Yes, there are strict lights/sound regulations in place. Wifi is not available to the general public. For Guests How much does it cost to attend? Tickets cost $5 per day and can be purchased at the door. What kind of events will take place? There will be on-site programming on both Saturday and Sunday. There will also be live demonstrations by artists in the Wacom Demo Lounge. The Society has organized the first annual Comic and Cartoon Art Week during the week of April 1-6 (more info here). Events include lectures, panels, book launches, parties, and the Festival. There will be the opportunity to meet many artists. What kind of items will be available for sale? Books, art, collectibles and more will all be available. Artists, fans, and the public will be attending the Fest. Tips With the exception of early Saturday morning, there tend not to be large lines. There is no cosplay, and the exhibitor hall is handicapped accessible. There is also a Kids Zone for guests and their families. The Armory is Social Media Twitter: MoCCAFestNYC Facebook: moccafest Tumblr: moccafestnyc.tumblr.com General Info: www.societyillustrators.org/Mocca_Event